Unexpected Love
by Ladyinparadise
Summary: Hermione goes back in time on accident and finds out this boy she met is a soon-to-be Voldemort. Blah blah blah falls in love. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. What happend here?

Hermione raced to the train. She brought her Time-turner so she could return it to Professor McGonnagal. When she finally boarded the train she put up her luggage and sat in her usual compartment. A few minutes later the compartment doors opened and there was Harry and Ron. 

"'Mione!", they said together. "How was you summer?!"

Hermione was a little surprised of their a-little-too happiness. "Err….fine. You?"

'Great!", Harry said.

"Harry how can you be so happy all of a sudden when that Dursleys treat you so horrid?", Hermione asked.

"The Dursleys went on vacation and I got to stay by myself for some reason. Ron visited me."

"Ohhhh good for you Harry!"

"Yep! Things are starting to clear up…", he said jokily putting his arm around me. They all laughed.

"I have to go change. " , said Hermione suddenly.

Hermione walked to the bathroom. She got dressed and headed back. Suddenly her time-turner got caught with a compartment door handle. It dropped of the handle and tumbled back and forth. Hermione picked it up before it could tumble any more and break. _Phew _she thought. _Good thing nothing happened. _

********************************************************************************

She headed back and opened the compartment. There was an extremely handsome boy with black hair there. _Maybe this is the wrong compartment_ she thought.

"Sorry.", she merely said. 

He seemed not to be paying attention. He was writing in a black book. Hermione shrugged and started to close the door before the boy said something.

"Am I supposed to forgive you.", he said.

"Nope…you don't have to….I don't really care", she said getting kind of confused. _Who is he to think he can get me like that?_

"That's not what you will say to me one day.", he said still not looking at me but writing in his book.

__

Blah blah blah your wasting my life. she thought.

"And who exactly to you intend to be one day?", said Hermione getting really fed up.

"Who wants to know.", he said.

"Maybe if you look up you shall see.", Said Hermione in a rested way.

"What if I don't?", he said.

"It will be your loss.", I replied. _I am getting kind of good at this. Thank you Malfoy._

He looked up and smirked. "You may leave."

__

Who does he think he's talking to? "What if I don't want to." she said sitting down across from him.

"What if I want to sit down and listen to your smart remarks all day? They _are _quite funny."

He looked up in her eyes and smirked. "You know…your alright."

"Why thank you I always wanted to know what a complete stranger thought of me. I cry everyday and pray for them to like me. I thank you.", she said sarcastically as she started out.

"I 'm not done talking to you.", he said. 

"But I am.", replied Hermione.

"Oh your good.", he said going back to his book.

"It's a gift", she said and went out.

He grinned to himself. _If only there was more of her around._

*************************************************************************************

_Where _are _Harry and Ron?_ She opened a compartment with 2 girls and 1 boy. 

"Sorry."

"Hey! You're the new girl, right?", the boy said.

"Huh?", she said.

"Hermione Granger?", he continued.

"Yes." She was starting to get very confused. "Come sit with us!", he continued. Hermione gave up on Harry and Ron and joined.


	2. Holy Harry!

To my reviewers:

Thank you! I am very glad you liked it! I ODE to make my chapters longer!

*************************************************************************************

Hermione sat in a compartment with people who kept on calling her 'new girl'. Hermione was finding it very irritating and said finally, "The names Hermione." They got the clue on what they had been calling her and the boy said, "Right….sorry. I'm Ken, This is Mary, and this is Angel though she hardly is….."

Angel playfully punched him in the shoulder. The compartment burst into laughs. Hermione finally caught her breath and said, "Its probably normal! My Dad says that women's nagging and punching goes on and on! And that mine must come from my mom!" Ken grinned and said, "Your father is a very smart man. Please give him my respects! Hey do you guys want to see my new addition quid ditch cards?" Mary and Angel sighed with a 'Boys' look. 

Ken reached in his pocket. He pulled out a red card box that had ''QUIDDITTCH 1942. SPEICAL EDITION' on it. Hermione looked astonished._1942?! The Time-turner! I don't wanna stay! I don't wanna I don't wanna! _Ken showed the girls THE WHOLE PACK! Everything a girl would not want to hear! He even told them their famous moves they made! *Snore*! Since the girls didn't want to hurt Ken's feelings they pretended to listen with interest. He ended it with, "…..and that's how Rikular invented the triple loop feint. …so Hermione what house do you want to be in? Where in Ravenclaw." Hermione was back into reality. "Errrr…..ummm…Ravenclaw?", she said quickly. They all smiled, "I hope so!". 

The compartment door slid open. It was the handsome black haired boy Hermione met. "Forgot to introduce myself. Riddle, Tom Riddle." Hermione looked up, "Hermione Granger", Hermione said shacking his hand. "Thanks again for thinking I'm alright. You changed my life.", she joked. He grinned and walked out_. Hold on…TOM RIDDLE! HOLY HARRY! HOLY HARRY?! WHAT DID THAT COME FROM? I should try to make him grow to be good not evil! Good idea Hermione! May I add that you are brilliant in every way? And quite attractive too!_

The train stopped and when they went outside younger Dumbledore pulled Hermione aside. "I thank you so much Mrs. Granger for joining us in the past. And I do hope you help Mr. Riddle out of his angriness. It will be quite hard. But it is your purpose. I have faith in you. What house would you like to be in?" Hermione starred eyes open and mouth open, "R-ravenclaw." Dumbledore smiled. "Very good choice Mrs. Granger. Ravenclaws do get along with other houses. And you are quite clever." with that he walked away. Hermione walked back to her friends. "Hermione! Where have you been?!" "Err getting sorted….Ravenclaw!" Mary and Angel hugged her and squealed. Hermione closed her ears and called "Guys…..air!" the both stepped back and continued to squeal. 

********************************************************************************************

After it seemed like a decade of squealing they reached the Great Hall. Hermione took a seat in between Mary and Angel with Ken on the opposite of her with to of his friends on either side. The Ravenclaw table was beside the Slytherin table. Ken and his friends were talking about QUIDDITCH! While Mary and Angel were talking to Hermione about hoe lucky Hermione is to have Tom Riddle actually talk to her. 

"I think he likes you", said Angel.

"Mmmm hmmm!" said Mary

"Whatever guys", said Hermione.

"Its true! Do you not see the way he looks at you?!"

The thing Hermione least wanted to know is that the gut who killed Harry's parents had had 'love at first sight' with her. Headmaster Dippet stood up and the hall fell silent. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have a surprise today. A new student. Hermione Granger!" The hall burst into applause and starred at Hermione who hid her face. She heard extra cat-calls from the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up to see that Tom was the leader of the whole boys lot and he started to cat-call and they followed. Hermione blushed and looked down.

The sorting Ceremony was really long. When it was over Hermione followed her new friends to the common room. It looked the same as the Gryffindor common room only blue. Blue sort of annoyed Hermione. She just had to deal. She was tired but she had to let her friends give her a tour. This was kind of stupid because she already knew where everything was. They were halfway to the dungeons when they ran into Tom Riddle. "What do we have here?", he asked.

"The one the only Hermione Granger."

"I hope to see more of you around."

"I guess we will have to see."

"I guess we do"

They walked away. As they were walking back they saw something. A body staying still. Just still.

Angel yelled, "I know who this is! Its………………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Give me a break it was a little longer. :..-…(

I hope you review! To make up for my short chapters I shall submit a new one every 1 to 2 days.


	3. Petrified to love

Reviewers:

Thank you! I am glad you like my story! It will be a little confusing and sudden but I will explain it later on!

*************************************************************************************

They walked away. As they were walking back they saw something. A body staying still. Just still. Angel yelled, "I know who this is! Its my brother Mario!" Angel burst into tears. 

Hermione got a little teary eyed. She new what was happening. The chamber of secrets. When she was petrified she remembered a horrible experience. Mario seemed to be at least in his first year. Hermione was getting angry. She knew Tom had did this. The thing that hurt her was that she could not tell or else tom would get angry and stuff and then she would have no chance to make him good. 

They helped Mario to the Hospital Wing. Angel did not want to leave her brother in such a sad time. Would you? They slowly pulled the kicking and crying Angel out of the room. 

************************************************************************

On her was to Transfiguration Hermione ran into someone. A chubby little 3rd year with glasses. Mourning Myrtle. "Awww I am so sorry. Here let me help you." , Hermione said while helping her pick up her things. "*Sniff* thanks….I wasn't watching where I was going *sniff* Olive Hornby that's all."

Hermione nodded and walked to class. When she looked back she saw a pretty little girl with blond curly hair laughing and pointing at Myrtle._ This must be Olive._ Hermione walked up to them and turned to Olive, "You know I was just thinking yesterday about how many detentions you could get for cursing a 3rd year. Then I realized that it would be well worth it if they were to make fun of my friends." Olive's eyes widened and she ran to class. Myrtle looked up, "Thank you", she said. "Anytime" said Hermione. Then they both walked to class. 

Hermione realized she was late and ran to Transfiguration! She opened the door and said, "Sorry." and sat down. "It is okay Mrs. Granger I am sure you had a very important reason." Tom came in he also said sorry and found a seat…next to Hermione. Hermione pretended not to notice. Dumbledore assigned a project and they had to do it with the person they were next to. _Oh! Come on now! That was Clever of you!_ she thought sarcastically. 

Tom turned to her. "I saw you stick up to Moaning Myrtle."

Hermione looked up. "That was pretty great wasn't I? Sometimes I get all shook up when I think of torturing 3rd years. Don't call her _moaning _Myrtle. Call her Myrtle.", she said.

Tom merely laughed.

"What's so funny?", she asked.

"Your sarcasm." he said.

"it's a girl thing", she replied.

"Your not like the other girls here."

__

Hold on…does he know? **"**What do you mean", she asked coolly. _Oooh! I am SUCH a good actress!_

"You don't melt over me like the others. You don't giggle like a loon ether ."

Hermione was a little confused. "Oh…gosh…thanks."

"Anytime."

Hermione returned back to her work.

*************************************************************************************

For the rest of the day Tom was trying to sit next to Hermione. The worst thing is….he succeeded! Nooooo! Hermione was finding this quite annoying and remembered her duty was to become his friend and protect him from his evil wish. 

At the great hall Hermione was still trying to comfort Angel. "Angel…Mario will be okay…a simple potion could bring him back."

"Then why isn't he on the other side of the table talking to his friends?", she said her eyes blurry and red from crying. 

"Angel, it takes time-"

"I want him back now!" she said as she leaned against Hermione for support. Tom was at the Slytherin table watching. Hermione looked hurt. Very hurt. _Maybe since Angel is a mudblood I can petrify her. Hermione would be hurt. By that time we would be close. She would come to me. I can be sweet. Maybe she can love me as much as I love her. That's it.. Tonight. _He watched Angel leave early. He followed her.

*************************************************************************************

__

Hermione walked back from dinner with Mary. They found a petrefied Angel in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Mary burst into tears. Hermione fell on her knees in front of Angel. She felt her ant. Ice. Tears were know running down from Hermione's cheeks. They quickly dropped Angel off to the Hospital wing so no one would suspect them and they wouldn't leave their friend. 

Later that night Hermione couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk around Hogwarts. She didn't care about the Caretaker or Prefects. She turned a corner. Tom.


	4. You can never leave your purpose

Later that night Hermione couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk around Hogwarts. She didn't care about the Caretaker or Prefects. She turned a corner. Tom.

************************************************************************

Hermione noticed Tom's calm face staring. "What?" ,she asked

"You aren't supposed to be here in these dangerous times."

"What? You mean petrified? At least I wont be mourning of my friend Angel"

"Hermione. I suggest you go back."

"Why?", said Hermione. She knew why.

"Didn't we just go through this?!"

"Sheesh Tom."

"I just don't want to see you on the ground frozen."

"Never Knew you cared ol' Tom."

"Well…..its my duty to."

"What if I don't want _you _to get petrified?", she said.

"Hermione don't be so stubborn"

"Nope. Stubborn? Me? Isn't that a Slytherin thing?"

"You don't seem okay, Hermione."

"Yes! I have never been as okay in my life! I mean my one of best friends got petrified and her brother. God knows when I will see her again!"

"Hermione we can continue this talk over Hogsmeade. They leaky caldron?"

"Sure whatever.", she said as she headed back.

************************************************************************

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione woke up early to get ready. She entered the common room to find Ken and Mary ready. "Hi."

"Hi", they both said together.

With that they headed to Hogsmeade.

They went everywhere there little hearts desired. The Quidditch supply stores, Ken, Honeydukes, Mari, and then finally Hermione said, "You guys I have to go meet *coughtomcough* at the leaky caldron. I will meet you guys at village square in half an hour."

"Okay see ya there.", said Mary.

Hermione left. As Mary and Ken were walking to another trip to Honeydukes Ken noticed.

"Mary….did Hermione say she was going to meet Tom?"

************************************************************************

Hermione walked into the leaky caldron to find Tom. "Hi", she murmured.

"Hello Hermione."

"What did you want to talk about, Tom?"

"I just don't want you walking around at night."

"Okay Tom. But don't worry I am a big girl."

"I get worried."

Hermione placed a hand over her heart. "Oh Tommy! I didn't know you cared!"

Tom was going very red. "Hermione. Do. Not. Go. Out. At. Night.", he said grabbing her wrists.

Hermione was a little confused. "Wha- Tom. Let me go."

Tom let go. He stared Hermione in the eye. It was pretty spooky.

"I-I p-promised my friends I would meet them. B-bye.", and with that she left Tom. But not forever. How could she leave him forever when her purpose _WAS _him?


End file.
